La arena en el desierto
by Skipper1
Summary: "La amistad rompe fronteras, rompe paradigmas y trasciende la propia muerte. Alguien que ha vivido una amistad auténtica y duradera jamás volverá a ser el mismo de antes. Un verdadero amigo es un ángel encubierto que ha venido desde el cielo para cumplir contigo una importante misión".


Hola hola... Aquí alcanzando a publicar en último momento para el reto del único día de hoy. Este es un concurso de drabbles lanzado por la página de facebook **por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball**. A continuación los elementos trabajados:

 **Amigos viejos: Yamcha y Púar.**

 **Palabra del reto: Amistad.**

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

 _"En memoria a Bobby, mi ángel guardián"._

 _"Gracias amigo por haberme protegido todo este tiempo y por haber sido mi mascota, mi compañero inseparable y por acompañarme a todos lados"._

* * *

"La arena en el desierto".

* * *

\- Lo hicimos amigo, lo hicimos de nuevo…

Las lágrimas de su compañero inseparable cayeron sobre el cuerpo desgastado y viejo de su amigo cuadrúpedo, mismo que hace momentos se transformó en la versión joven del humano y enfrentó a un grupo de criminales que habían tenido de rehenes a un grupo de personas en un bar.

* * *

Valientemente… el ser en forma de gato, una vez transformado, se abalanzó sobre ellos y logró asestar ataques certeros para desarmarlos. Y justo cuando se reincorporaron nuevamente amenazadores, fue que ellos escaparon en una camioneta deportiva rumbo al desierto.

Recibieron disparos de los agresores quienes les persiguieron durante todo el trayecto mientras el hombre viejo, llevando capucha y bufanda, maniobraba con nerviosismo el vehículo para escapar de sus intentos por asesinarlos.

Entre la arena flotando y el fuego enemigo impactando en el suelo, de pronto uno de los perseguidores se cargó un lanza cohetes en el hombro y disparó contra ellos.

La camioneta donde huían salió volando con facilidad y de paso se puso de cabeza hasta caer arrastrada sobre el suelo arenoso. Los enemigos se bajaron de su transporte con sus armas preparadas. La arena sopló un rato y pareció confundirlo todo en sus vistas… hasta que un golpe sobre la cara de uno les hizo atestiguar a los demás que se habían metido en un gran problema.

Uno por uno, el eterno lobo solitario logró terminarlos con sus habilidades de combate. Aun siendo viejo, todavía conservaba algo de esa fuerza que siempre lo caracterizó en sus tiempos de guerrero Z. La capucha, la bufanda e incluso la característica melena ahora canosa lucieron majestuosas e imponentes.

Con una patada en la parte baja de la quijada desarmó al último. Se había dado la vuelta para llegar a donde se esconde su amigo, pero pronto éste grita "¡Cuidado!", se interpone entre él y la bala que fue disparada por uno de ellos que alcanzó a abrir fuego antes de perder la conciencia, y la recibe directamente en el pecho.

* * *

\- Púar… Amigo mío… No tuviste que hacerlo… -lloró el lobo mientras lo cargaba en brazos en su caminar.

\- No llores… Quiero que sigas vivo, que vivas tu vida al máximo. Yamcha… siempre estaremos juntos, aun tienes mucho por delante… qué alegría morir en tus brazos… amigo.

Yamcha sabía que no tenía caso reunir las esferas, pues ambos habían pactado que vivirían su vejez a plenitud.

Y entonces le dedicó un pensamiento al enterrarlo en una colina con vista al desierto:

 _\- No estoy aquí para velar tu muerte, estoy aquí para celebrar tu nueva vida espiritual. Con la alegría de saber que, vayas a donde vayas, siempre me acompañarás como la arena en el desierto. Gracias por ser mi ejemplo viviente, mi compañero inseparable, el verdugo de mi tristeza y ese ángel encomendado a protegerme._

 _\- Jamás te olvidaré, amigo mío, porque nuestra amistad es tan grande que hasta la muerte es una alegría al atestiguar lo grandes que fuimos en vida._

* * *

500 palabras.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Vaya que ha sido un desafío sacar el tiempo y participar en este reto; pero entre más dura es la costra, más deliciosa sabrá la miel que hay dentro. Espero realmente que los estén disfrutando.

Los veo en una próxima lectura. ;)


End file.
